Neighbors
by travcullen28
Summary: Bella and Edward move into the Mertz's apartment where Lucy finds some intersting things about them one shot only be nice reviews make me happy


_Bella and Edward just moved into the Mertz's apartment complex while Lucy and Ethel watch out Lucy's window._

"Lucy I am home." said Ricky as he came threw the door

_Lucy didn't pay any attention to Ricky she was busy watching the new neighbors with Ethel, Ricky comes behind hind her_

"What you doing dear?"

_Lucy screams_

"Ricky you scared me have to death" said Lucy

"What you looking at dear?" Ricky asked Her

"Nothing just thought I saw some dust" Lucy said

"Dust?" said Ricky

"Yeah Ethel was helping me clean"

"Are you still watching the new neighbors?" Ricky asked

"Well... yeah"

"Now Lucy why don't you and Ethel go down and introduce yourself s." said Ricky

_Lucy looks at Ethel, Ethel shakes her head_

"Maybe later dear how was resharal dear" Lucy asked

"Nobody knew there notes it was a bad day" Ricky said

"Well so long Lucy I can hear Fred's stomach from here better go make him some lunch" Ethel said

_Lucy laughs_

"Bye Ethel"

"Bye"

"I'm going to lay down dear" said Ricky

"Okay"

_Later on at the Cullen's apartment._

"Bella is that everything?" asked Edward

"Yeah I got the last box out of the car" she said

"Now its time to put everything away." said Edward

Bella Signs "Yeah"

"Do you like the apartment" asked Edward

"I do its beautiful" said Bella walks up to Edward gives him a kiss

"Say why don't we go over our lines for Ricky show for tomorrow" said Bella

_Lucy walks down to the Cullen apartment and before she knocks she heard them talking Lucy decides to listen_

"Nobody must know that we have all these jewels that we stole from Paris" said Edward reading the play

"Yes if anyone must find out we will have to end there life." said Bella

"Now my dear make sure you but these in a safe place were nobody can find them." said Edward

"Don't worry I will come on lets go into the kitchen and have some lunch" said Bella

_As they walk into the kitchen Lucy looks inside and starts wondering around then Bella and Edward come back from the kitchen, Lucy tries to find a hiding place but she just puts a cover over her and pretends that shes a chair. Edwards sits on the chair_

_Lucy screams_

_Both Edward and Bella scream_

"Your not going to get me" Lucy shouted and ran out the door and upstairs and locked the door

_Screams out Ricky Ricky_

"What dear what?" Ricky shouted

"The new neighbors there hired assassins"

'WHAT come on" said Ricky

"Lucy whats going on I heard you scream" said Ethel

"Its the new neighbors there hired assassins" said Lucy

"Are you sure?" I heard them with my own ears

"What we going to do?" asked Ethel

"Were going to call the police and barricade the door" said Lucy

"FRED FRED come up quick" shouted Ethel

"What what's going on?" said Fred

"No time for questions help Ricky Barricade the door" said Ethel

"Hello police we have some new neighbors in the apartment and there hired assassins" said Lucy over the phone

"What they say Lucy?" asked Ethel

"Nothing there Laughing at me" said Lucy

"Now stop that I'm serous I live at south east street apt 4 A" said Lucy and hangs up the phone

_Later on Lucy and Fred And Ricky and Ethel are all behind a couch Lucy has a shotgun and ready for anyone to come threw there door then they heard someone rattling the door knob Lucy fires the gun and great big hole in the door and when they look a policeman was shaking his head threw the hole._

_Now in the jail sail were the four remain the police man comes walking by the cell._

"Just to let you know your all free to go the Cullen's explained to me everything they were just reshaing your show for tomorrow that they were going to addition for." said The policeman

"Ewwww" said Lucy

"Also they said that there not staying at your complex and that they already moved out" said policeman

_All three go after Lucy while she goes back into the jail cell and shuts the door._

The End

This idea came to me while watching Lucy Reviews are more than welcome I don't own Twilight or I Love Lucy


End file.
